


The art of Cooking

by espioc



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pancakes, being bad at cooking, energon goodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Starscream does his best to make Wheeljack a romantic dinner. It works out. In it's own way.





	The art of Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for a friend. Please enjoy

It wasn’t a disaster. Really. It wasn’t. Sure, Starscream had forgotten what in the world was burning in that pan, and sure, half the bags of ingredients had made it onto the counter, the floor, and who the hell knows where else. 

But it wasn’t a disaster. 

It was fine. 

All the smoke had made it safely out the window, and nothing was on fire anymore. Half the plates were broken. Primus knew how that happened, but they still had one. And a half. If Starscream was willing to count the half, which he was. If only to sate Wheeljack’s incoming disappointment that Starscream had broken all of his plates. They had been pretty nice plates too. 

Starscream set the only remaining plate and a half aside where they couldn’t possibly be broken, and went back to work. He cleaned up the definitely-not-a-disaster, and started from scratch. Slower this time. Starscream followed the recipe just so. He stirred for the right amount of strokes, put it over the right amount of heat for the right amount of time. Placed the meal in the cooler for a hot second. Boiled accordingly and- 

It tasted disgusting. 

So Starscream tried to make a sauce,to hopefully mask the taste. It, too, tasted disgusting. 

Not defeated just yet Starscream started over again. He threw the ruined pots and pans in the incinerator and started from scratch for what must have been the fifth time that evening. With one hour to spare before Wheeljack got home Starscream was running out of ideas. 

Biting a talon Starscream sat himself on a stool and typed “recipes for dummies” in his phone’s search bar. The first thing that came up was a sweet but simple energon goodie. Looked simple enough. And it only had to cool for twenty minutes. Perfect. Not a meal. But perfect. Probably about as good as Starscream was going to get. 

Starscream got started on the treats. Four ingredients. One pan. One burner. Should be easy. 

It was, for the most part. Starscream was just as careful as he was the fifth time. 

With a satisfied smirk Starscream triumphantly placed the finished goodies in the cooler. He set a timer for twenty minutes, and sat back and relaxed. The smile didn’t leave his face the entire time. The anticipation for his Wheeljack to come home and indulge in the wonderful energon treats Starscream had created left a pleasant flutter in Starscream’s chest. 

As soon as Wheeljack shuffled through the door, and discarded his work bag, Starscream was at his side. 

Wheeljack looked as though he was about to keel over. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Starscream said, taking Wheeljack by the shoulders and steering him towards the kitchen. Wheeljack blinked up at Starscream and cocked his head. 

“Didn’t you have to work today?” Wheeljack asked. 

Starscream waved a hand. “No, I took off,” he stopped them in the middle of the kitchen and turned to press their fronts together. Starscream poised his arms over Wheeljack’s shoulder. Wheeljack placed his hands upon Starscream’s hips and rubbed gentle circles into them with his thumbs. 

Starscream dropped his voice to a hush. “I was hoping we could have a date night. Stay in. Drink some high-grade. Fall asleep on the couch.”

Under his mask Wheeljack smiled. “Oh? I like the sound’a that,” Wheeljack’s hands wandered up and down from hip to thigh. He retracted his mask and dimmed his optics. “You bring me in here for a reason?”

Starscream tried to smirk, but only smiled. “I thought I’d surprise you with a little homemade cooking.”

Wheeljack froze. “You didn’t use the kitchen did you?”

“As a matter a fact, I did.”

Starscream sauntered over to the cooler and pulled out a plate of circular energon goodies. 

Wheeljack’s brow dipped. “How many plates did we lose?”

Starscream’s smile remained as he stood in front of Wheeljack and held the plate between them. 

“This one,” Starscream said. “This is the last one.”

Wheeljack sighed. “Okay, we can go shopping tomorrow,” he said, reaching out and taking one of the goodies. For a long moment he inspected it. Turned it around and around in his fingers. Rubbed his chin. Until Starscream frowned. 

“Oh will you just eat it already,” he snapped. 

Wheeljack smirked as he popped the treat in his mouth. He grabbed Starscream around the waist and pulled them flush together. “It’s good,” Wheeljack said. 

“I know it’s not much of the “romantic meal” I was hoping for. But eat enough of them, and they’ll suffice.”

Wheeljack hummed. “How many pans we got left?”

“Two.”

“Bowls?”

“One.”

“Do we have a spoon?”

Starscream put the plate of treats on the counter. “It’s the only thing that came out unscathed.”

Wheeljack’s face brightened with a smile. “Great. Then let’s make dinner.”

Wheeljack popped another goodie in his mouth before getting to work. He was going to teach Starscream how to make something or die trying. Literally. The chances of dying while cooking with Starscream were higher than the average bot. Starscream had little to no concerns regarding fire. It could be very nerve wracking. 

Fortunately Wheeljack blew himself up so often, not only did they have an overabundance of fire alarms, but also an over abundance of fire extinguishers just laying about the house. In the cupboards. In every corner. There used to be one on the ceiling. (which had to be used, unfortunately, when Starscream’s thrusters went off in his sleep and he set the berth on fire. That was a fun night) 

When it came to fire safety they were garbage. When it came to fire preparation they were gold. 

Wheeljack decided to start with something simple for him and Starscream to cook. As simple as pouring a powder into a bowl and adding energon. 

They were making pancakes. 

“Not much of a dinner,” Starscream grumbled as he stirred the batter. 

“Says the guy who made us energon treats for dinner,” Wheeljack said, holding up one of said energon goodies beside Starscream’s head. Starscream snatched it out from between Wheeljack’s fingers with his teeth and almost swallowed it whole. 

Wheeljack, unphased, wandered over the the stove and started preparing the pan. Once the batter was properly stirred Starscream sat the bowl beside the stove, and let Wheeljack do his thing. In the meantime Starscream grabbed a bottle of high-grade and poured them two glasses. 

Wheeljack made all of the pancake batter, piling each cake in the pan that wasn’t being used. As Wheeljack created his leaning tower of pancake Starscream dug out a glowstick to use in place of a candle, and set their glasses on the center island. 

This was going to be a proper romantic date. 

Wheeljack placed the pancake pan between them as he sat down. 

“Learn anything?”

Wheeljack asked, gesturing his creation. 

Starscream smiled. “Keep a stock pile of plates.”

Wheeljack leaned his head on his fist. “Sure, let’s go with that.”

Starscream grabbed a pancake with his hands, rolled it up, and started eating. 

“Good,” he said before he finished chewing. “Good dinner.”

“Very romantic.”

Starscream swallowed and frowned. “It is romantic. Didn’t you see the glow stick?”

Wheeljack chuckled. “Better than fire a any rate.”

“With all the smoke detectors you put in? I can barely run a hot shower.”

Wheeljack smirked. “I could use a hot shower.”

“Ha, You’re funny,” Starscream copied Wheeljack’s posture. “Maybe if you finish all of these pancakes I’ll consider it.”

“By myself?”

Starscream filled Wheeljack’s half empty glass. 

“Don’t let the fact that there’s a dozen of them stop you,” Starscream smirked. 

Wheeljack took one pancake, wrapped it up, and ate it. There were really only six pancakes. Which left four for the cooler. Starscream concentrated more on the energon goodies. 

“These really aren’t bad,” Wheeljack said, turning another in his fingers. “You really make them yourself?”

“What? Do you have so little faith in me?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Yeah,” he popped the treat in his mouth. Wheeljack reached across the table to capture Starscream’s hand. Halfway through chewing Wheeljack grabbed a treat and held it out for Starscream to take. Starscream smirked and took it between his teeth. This time he chewed before swallowing. Almost as soon as he was done he practically threw himself across the counter to give Wheeljack a kiss. When Starscream pulled away Wheeljack was stalk stiff. 

Starscream walked all the way around the counter and sat down upon it. Legs crossed, eyes dim, Starscream wiggled his brow at his partner. 

Wheeljack smiled. “Dessert?”

Starscream grabbed a treat and flicked it at Wheeljack. It hit him in the chest and bounced into a waiting hand. Wheeljack popped it in his mouth. Starscream prompted for his partner to hurry up and get over here already with the flick of a finger. 

Wheeljack practically leaped from his stool and wandered over to place his hands on either side of Starscream. With a soft hum Starscream spread his legs so he could trap Wheeljack between his knees. Starscream’s smile was soft, and his eyes sharp and wicked as he grabbed Wheeljack under the jaw with his knuckles and brought their lips together. 

The kiss was soft, and sweet, accented by the goodie with a hint of pancake. Wheeljack dotted Starscream’s jaw and neck with kisses. 

“You wanna take this somewhere more comfortable?” Wheeljack offered. 

“You bet I do.”

Practically hanging off each other they wandered to the berthroom and laid down. Starscream settled in, with Wheeljack’s arm falling over him.   
They were asleep in seconds.


End file.
